


Singing in the Shower

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien has a nice singing voice, Adrien needs a place to crash, Growing Attraction, Luka and Nino share space, Luka is smitten with Adrien, M/M, Requited Love, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, lukadrien, mutual feelings, ninette, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Luka and Nino have hit the jackpot as roommates, having plenty in common. So, Luka doesn't bat an eye when Nino asks if his friend can crash on their couch for a bit. However, Luka is unprepared for the attraction he'll feel towards the blond model, especially after hearing the guy sing in the shower. Luka is now beyond smitten with the man, but he wonders if there's even a chance at a future for them.He really hopes so.





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of AU Yeah August. Roommates AU. Lukadrien Pairing with a side of Ninette.
> 
> I wanted to do another Lukadrien story, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

 

Being Nino's roommate had been one of the greatest experiences of Luka's young life. The two had hit it off since the beginning, bonding over their love of music. While Nino wanted to take the music industry by storm as a DJ, Luka's been content with strumming on his guitar and building songs in his spare time. 

They'd even collaborated a few times, late at night, creating a couple singles that had impressed Nino's bosses quite well. It'd even earned Luka some extra savings that he needed, including a new guitar when his had been stolen and recovered damaged beyond repair. 

So, when Nino asked if a friend could crash on their couch for a few days, Luka had been more than onboard with helping out. He'd even been eager to meet this friend as Nino hadn't stopped talking about the former model and all he'd endured at the cruel hands of his father, his natural curiosity rising up about the young man.

He just never counted on their first meeting coming the way it had, he thought with a warm smile playing over his lips.

No, he hadn't been prepared for his first meeting with Adrien Agreste. The blond model and only heir to the fortune that Gabriel Agreste had spent his adult life creating. The same model who'd been shown as the picture perfect son of the fashion mogul and icon. 

That's not the Adrien Agreste that Luka met.

He chuckled at the memory, his mind replaying that moment more times he could ever count by then. 

He still couldn't believe it'd only been a week ago when Adrien had come to stay, having needed a place after a huge fight with his father about their ideas of Adrien's future.

Luka remembered that day with stark clarity, recalling how bone tired he'd been after a long night of working his janitorial job for some extra cash at the local school.

All he'd wanted was a shower and his bed, not sure he particularly cared which came first. 

He hadn't even noticed the shower running at first, not until someone started singing the lyrics of a popular song on the radio. Without realizing he was doing it, Luka had begun to hum along, his throat too sore to handle much more than that at the time. 

What a nice voice Nino has, he'd thought, not having heard his roommate sing before. When they'd collaborated in the past, it'd been him to sing the lyrics he'd created for the songs they developed.

Imagine though the small fright he had as a blond emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his green eyes going wide at seeing Luka standing in the small kitchen.

Luka still smiled at the blush that tinted Adrien's cheeks as he regarded Nino's roommate and the blatant look of interest Luka knew had been in his features upon seeing Adrien. 

Who could ever deny that Adrien looked amazing in a towel? 

Luka's sore throat certainly hadn't been eased by the sight before him as he worked to make his body behave around Nino's best friend.

Without a doubt, Luka knew he was in serious trouble if he couldn't rein in his wayward desires where the gorgeous model was concerned, almost certain to be looking for a new place if Nino found out.

"I didn't know anyone was home," Adrien said, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I just got here," Luka confirmed, his mouth malfunctioning along with his brain. "I'll, um, I'll get out of your hair." 

He turned to grab the bottle of soda he'd wanted and began to move toward his room, hoping he hadn't blundered too badly in front of the slightly younger guy. He certainly had been hoping to make a good impression on Nino's friend, yet feared he'd done the opposite by staring so blatantly.

Inside his room, he dropped onto his bed and gave a loud groan, wondering how long before Nino decided that he couldn't live there. He certainly hadn't meant to stare at Adrien like that, but then, he'd never meant to do a lot of things that people considered weird. He almost hoped he could make it up to the green-eyed man in the other room before he found himself homeless, or worse, moving back into his parents' houseboat. 

He winced at the thought, knowing he wanted to prove he was ready to handle living on his own, weird quirks and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
